Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows GG
by msblonde1990
Summary: Harry potter and the deathly hallows, life after death. What happens between the last chapter and 19 years later.
1. Chapter 1

Harry potter and The deathly Hallows

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO CHARACTERS OR ANY HARRY POTTER RELATED WORDS OR PHRASES USED IN THIS STORY. I AM MERELY WRITING A LITLE IMAGINATIVE VERSION OF MY OWN. THANKS SO MUCH TO JK ROWLING FOR INVENTING SUCH A WONDERFUL CHARACTER!

The following is an extract from the chapter "the flaw in the plan" of the 7th book to ensure all readers know where I am beginning from.

Harry held up the Elder Wand, and Ron and Hermione looked at it with a reverence that, even in his befuddled and sleep-deprived state, Harry did not like to see.

'I don't want it,' said Harry.

'What?' said Ron loudly. 'Are you mental?'

'I know it's powerful,' said Harry wearily. 'But I was happier with mine, So ...'

He rummaged in the pouch hung around his neck, and pulled out the two halves of holly still, just, connected by the finest thread of phoenix feather. Hermione had said that they could not be repaired, that the damage was too severe. All he knew was that if this did not work, nothing would.

He laid the broken wand upon the headmaster's desk, touched it with the very tip of the Elder Wand and said, _'Reparo.'_

As his wand resealed, red sparks flew out of its end. Harry knew that he had succeeded.

He picked up the holly and phoenix wand, and felt a sudden warmth in his fingers, as though wand and hand were rejoicing at their reunion.

'I'm putting the Elder Wand ,' he told Dumbledore, who was watching him with enormous affection and admiration, 'back where it came from. It can stay there. If I die a natural death like Ignotus, its power will be broken, won't it? The previous master will never have been defeated. That'll be the end of it.'

Dumbledore nodded. They smiled at each other.

'Are you sure?' said Ron. There was the faintest trace of longing in his voice as he looked at the Elder Wand.

'I think Harry's right,' said Hermione quietly.

'That wand's more trouble than it's worth,' said Harry. 'And quite honestly,' he turned away from the painted portraits, thinking now only of the four-poster bed lying waiting for him in Gryffindor Tower, and wondering whether Kreacher might bring him a sandwich there, ;I've had enough trouble for a lifetime.'

CHAPTER TWO – IN TIME TO COME

Harry wandered seemingly aimlessly down the war torn corridor in Hogwarts. He had no thoughts going through his mind as he took in the saddened state of the once glorious castle which he had grown up in. He passed a familiar portrait where a drunk-looking knight, Sir Cadogan, was sitting backwards on his horse. When he spotted Harry he lifted his sword and called "Well done you young and sprightly thing. LONG LIVE HARRY POTTER!" and around him, other portraits called out the same. Harry gave a small smile and carried on walking. He couldn't help but think how many people had died over the past few months while trying to help him defeat Voldermort. He felt dreadfully sad at the thought of how many people were gone now. All those people who he had grown to love as family were now gone.

He wiped a silent tear from his eye and rounded the corner where the Portrait of the fat lady hung, concealing Gryffindors enterance. Harry accepted the Fat Ladys drunken congratulations before entering a rather messy looking common room. Many of the wall hangings had been destroyed by curses, beyond repair, but he knew that Hogwarts had its way of healing itself.

'Shame Hogwarts cant heal others' Harry thought bitterly to himself as he gazed around. As he sat down on one of the couches by the fireplace, he heard small footsteps come down the stairs from the dorms. He wiped his face with his sleeve and looked up.

"Harry" said a startled Ginny. Her eyes were slightly red and puffy from crying and she looked a bit of a mess, but beautiful all the same in Harrys eyes. Harry gave her a smile in reply and watched her walk over to him. She sat down beside him and let out a deep sigh.

"You were wonderful harry." She faltered, then looked into his eyes "But I was so sure you were gone completely. Forever." Harry shook his head gently and took Ginny into his arms.

"I was never going to leave you." He told her quietly. "Im so sorry, Ginny." And he let the delayed tears roll down his face into her hair. Ginny hugged him tighter, consolingly. "It will be ok Harry, hush." She whispered gently to him. Harry felt himself fully relax into her arms as thoughts filled his mind, Memories. Leaving Ginny was the hardest thing he ever had to do, even if it was to keep her safe. He remembered how badly he had felt when he hurt her and he wished that he could take it back. Reading his mind, Ginny drew back from Harry and took his hands in hers. "I understand that you were trying to keep me safe Harry. But I would have stood by you the whole time if you had let me." Their eyes met and Harry saw how much he really meant to her. He leaned towards her and kissed her softly on her lips. She kissed him back but more passionately than Harry had. Finally, thought Harry, she can be mine and I don't have to worry anymore. She would never be hurt again because Harry would protect her. They drew back from their kiss and Ginny gave Harry one of her voluminous smiles. Just at that moment while they sat there, a range of voices travelled into the common room along with Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna.

"What did I tell you about going near her again Harry?" Ron said menacingly, glaring at Harry. Ginny stood up abruptly and said "Oh shut up Ron. Like you can talk, what with you and Hermione!" Ron looked embarrassed. "Im just looking out for you." He said sheepishly. Hermione laughed. "You really musn't listen to him Harry, he doesn't really know what he's talking about."

They all laughed. It felt good to laugh, Harry thought as he looked at his friends. Laughter was something that none of them had hear for a while now, it was some what refreshing. Harry yawned and remembered why he had first come to the commons. "I might head up to bed" he said to Ginny. She nodded with a small smile. Harry began walking towards the door to the stair well when Ginny caught his hand. "Everything will be ok, Harry" and it was with those words that they parted and Harry finally realised something. He didn't really like Ginny. He laughed quietly to himself as he walked up the stairs. He loved her.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER THREE –

Harry awoke to a ray of sunshine coming through the window next to his dorm bed. He closed his eyes again and felt as though he had just had the best sleep in years.

Sitting up, he saw the sleeping bodies of Ron, Neville and Seamus in their four poster beds and felt a pang of remembrance.

Quietly he got up and slipped into some clean cloths (From his trunk which seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.) and walked silently downstairs to the common room. Hermione was reading one of her books on the couch and looked up as Harry walked in. "Morning." She said "you look somewhat refreshed" Harry laughed and sat down. "I feel like it's the first sleep I've ever had!" he told her. She nodded knowingly. "It's probably because it was uninterrupted for once." Harry nodded then remembered. "Was your trunk suddenly in your room this morning? Mine was but Ive no idea how…" Hermione grinned mischievously "Well I still had your stuff inside my purse didn't i?" "Boy am I glad that your around Hermione." Harry said shaking his head in disbelief. He was pretty certain that something so small like Hermione's bag would have been lost after all they had been through.

After all they had been through. Harry blinked. He should go up and see if ron was still awake. Harry couldn't believe that Mrs Weasley defended Ginny so incredibly but then after a second thought, he wasn't surprised after losing Fred. As well as the Weasley's, what about Hermione?, He thought to himself, daring to look over at her. Her family was somewhere in Australia, not even aware of having a daughter. "Ah Hermione.." Harry began but was interrupted by the arrival of Ron. "Morning!" he said ruffling up his bright red hair. With one more glance at Hermione, Harry stood up and said "Sleep good?" Ron grinned and nodded with a shy glance towards Hermione. "err, I was wondering if I could have a private word with you, Hermione" he said sheepishly. Hermione stood quickly and the left the room together. Harry laughed and went back upstairs. He glanced out the window expectantly before remembering, no mail would come. Poor Hedwig, thought Harry, his beloved friend who he had begun his wizarding journey with in the first place. He sighed sadly and went back downstairs and out into the corridors of Hogwarts. He headed down towards the Great hall where he hoped he would find breakfast waiting, just like every other day but as he rounded the corner to the stairs that led to the great hall, he got quite a shock at a couple standing between two of the massive pillars alongside the door to the hall. Harry grinned and cleared his throat loudly. The couple parted quickly and looked up at Harry who was holding back laughter. "Er Hi Harry" said an embarrassed looking Hermione. Harry grinned and looked at ron. "A word eh?" he laughed and Ron took Hermione's hand. "We have decided to make it er legitimate?" he said questioningly, more so to Hermione than harry. Hermione laughed and said "What Ron means is he asked me to be his Girlfriend." She smiled. "And I said yes" Harry grinned and patted ron on the back. "So I guess you learnt your lesson from the Yule ball then mate?" Ron laughed and said "At least this time I asked her before someone else did" Hermione laughed and gave him a playful shove. "So is there any hope of Breakfast?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded and said "We were just going in there.." she looked embarrassed again but never the less, lead the way into the Great hall. The trio walked through the doors of the hall where the four tables representing each house sat grandly amongst students and food. The hall erupted with applause as Harry, Hermione and Ron entered. Despite being used to it, Harry felt as though it was his first day again as he took his seat next to his fellow Gryffindors, followed by Ron and Hermione.

Neville sat across from the three of them wearing a colourful beanie. Harry looked questioningly at him. Neville grinned and said "I've taken a liking to my new hair cut given to me by the infamous sorting hat." Many students around laughed. "Gran gave me this hat before she left this morning. It kind of suits me well, don't you think?" Harry laughed and nodded. At least some people were recovering ok from the days previous. He glanced down the table where a whole bunch of the Weasleys were sitting including Mr and Mrs weasley and Percy. He got up and walked over to them. Mrs weasley stood up and gave harry a hug. "Thank you, Thank you Harry. You have done so much for our family." She said as tears began to appear. Harry shook his head. "I feel like I didn't do enough." Mr Weasley took his cue and stood also, bringing Harry into a tight embrace as well. "Harry, people come and go and that's life. You did all you could for our family and we appreciate it all." At this point Ginny came into the hall and joined them by Harry's side. Mrs Weasley gave her a hug and beckoned the two of them to sit with them. Obligingly, Harry took his seat between Ginny and George. Ginny took Harry's hand under the table and squeezed it. Harry squeezed back gently and felt his whole insides light up once again. George spoke up between bites "I've decided…… to create…. Chomp chomp…. A new weasley wizard wheeze named after Fred." He smiled at Harry. "I think that's the best thing to do." Harry nodded and said "I agree. It is the best thing. Maybe you can invent one to do with losing ears or something." George half choked and half laughed and said "Only Fred would come up with something like that" he shook his head "Its not the same is it Harry, Having only half of you there. I guess I know where you were at when you first learnt of your parents death" Harry nodded knowingly. "It doesn't really get any easier" he said quietly. George let a tear escape his eye and wiped it hurriedly off. "Yeah." And Harry could tell that was the end of the conversation. He looked back down the table at the other Weasleys and felt completely at home for the first time in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER FOUR

Harry returned to the Weasleys home that week along with Hermione and spent time bunked in with Ron. Hermione shared with Ginny for the time being while she tried to find a way to rediscover her parents. As he and Ron were unpacking, Harry felt that it was the best time to speak up about a certain matter. "Im glad you and Hermione are finally together Ron. I really am." Ron grinned at Harry and then replied with "I feel like whenever im with her, nothing can go wrong. That's mental really…" he laughed "but its reality all the same." Harry knew how he felt. It was something near to what Harry felt for Ginny.

Ginny.

The name repeated in his head. It was almost as if her name was air and without her he could breath. He needed to go and see her right then. He got up and said "Ill be back soon mate" and walked out of the room and up another flight of stairs then knocked on the door. "Its Harry" Hermione opened the door with a smile. "You wont find her here at the moment Harry. She went for a walk out in the garden somewhere she said." Harry looked a little hesitant but Hermione just gave him a push and said "Don't worry about Ron. Ill sort him out." Harry grinned and went downstairs and out into the garden.

He found Ginny sitting next to a large willow tree with her eyes shut in the late morning sun. Harry wandered over to her and sat down next to her. "Hi" he said, taking her hand and entwining their fingers. Ginnys eyes opened and she gazed at him and smiled. "Hi"

Harry couldn't believe how beautiful she was in the sun and how much she looked like his mother. "Ginny, theres something ive been meaning to ask you." He began nervously. Ginny turned to face him, his hands in hers and squeezed them gently and said "Harry, I would do anything for you. Yes of course ill be yours." Harry looked hopeful. "But only if you promise that you wont push me aside again. I want to stand by your side Harry, not in the background." Harry smiled and said "Of course." And he knew that would be true because he would protect her forever. And then he kissed her, rather passionately compared to their last kiss. He lingered there in that moment thinking how wonderful it was to finally have Ginny with him again. How much he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Forever with Ginny.

He broke away from their kiss and pulled Ginny close to him while he rested against the tree. She leaned into him and closed her eyes again.

"Harry," she said quietly.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Harry, I love you." She told him softly, with her eyes still closed gently. Harry knew she meant it by the way she said it. Ginny had always been inclined to be earnest with things like that and he pulled her tighter into his arms and told her how much he loved her back without words.


End file.
